hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 December 2016
04:40 bai :3 04:40 I have arrived at the land of waffle fries 04:40 k that's it, I'm reporting Layten. :3 04:40 PFM is fake. I remember the time SM failed when he said something that was clearly meant to be said through PFM, but SM forgot to switch chats. :p 04:40 :3 04:40 lol 04:40 I'm actually in NC for vacation :P 04:41 ...NC? 04:41 Yes 04:41 What part of the state? :p 04:41 I'm going to NC next year :3 04:41 I wish to go to California or Ohio 04:41 Kinda lower middle :P 04:41 near...Charlotte? 04:41 :p 04:42 yes 04:42 Pingu drama yesterday... 04:42 yes :3 04:42 Derp I live in Ohio :3 04:42 :/ 04:42 I've been to New Jersey more times than I've been to Charlotte. 04:42 My birthday 04:43 inb4 k and floyd cant stay outof the bedroom :3 04:43 lol 04:43 :3 04:43 We had to start requiring users to have 4 days time/10 edits to join chat to prevent Pingu socks 04:43 @Garfield 04:43 I think it's a good decision imo 04:44 It will stop socks 04:44 I think it's tyranny, but meh 04:44 not entirely 04:44 Drama= HHW + Socks. This equation is true 04:44 @bob 04:44 It should solve the Pingu problem for the most part 04:44 I agree with Bob 04:44 I hope 2017 is a good season 04:45 yep 04:45 i seriously think Nate in 2005 was C2 04:45 one where we reach Philippe 04:45 @Layten I agree 04:45 We had one! This year! 16-15-7-3 :3 04:45 K :P 04:45 :p 04:45 id say 105-110 mph @bob 04:45 I'd say 100 04:45 hey Bumblebee 04:45 18-16-8-3 04:46 wb bee 04:46 Hey guys 04:46 EPac will have a similar total 04:46 15-18 storms, 7-10 hurricanes, 2-5 majors 04:47 Nate 2005. id say cat2 04:49 where did La Nina go? (angry) 04:49 The latest weekly SST 04:49 departures are: 04:49 Niño 4 -0.1ºC 04:49 Niño 3.4 -0.3ºC 04:49 Niño 3 -0.2ºC 04:49 Niño 1+2 0.6ºC 04:49 hey Mario 04:49 Nate 2005 C2? 04:49 hi 04:49 I agree @Layten 04:50 I'd say 100 mph 04:50 Mother nature is against us, we must all retaliate 04:51 I'm sad about Sass :( 04:51 hasb anyone else got bad lag?:? 04:51 :/ * 04:52 test 04:52 he's changed his mind 04:52 @Mario 04:52 lag? 04:52 @bob what do you mean? 04:53 he said he wasn't going to take a Wikibreak 04:53 yay 04:54 @DarrenDude, you have the following messages: 04:54 04:54 "test" 04:54 - from AkioTheOne 04:54 - at 16:39:46 UTC, 12-29-2016 04:54 Hi 04:54 hey Darren 04:54 (Bbl) 04:54 bye 04:54 and ofc Triggeredcomix is afk again as always 04:54 inb4 "pls" 04:54 bye ;( 04:55 Bye 04:55 hi hype 04:55 hi triggeredcane 04:55 :3 04:56 k 04:56 ji to you too 04:56 :p 04:56 i meant hi :p 04:56 i know :p 04:56 (triggered) comix 04:56 lol 04:57 bbs dinner has arrived 04:57 ofc Jdpeemix is afk again like always 04:57 inb4 "pls" 04:57 Lol 04:58 did I scare him off 04:59 !seen Bobnekaro 04:59 User:Bobnekaro 04:59 User last seen: 16:54:46 UTC, 12-29-2016. 04:59 k den Slob 04:59 lol 05:00 somebody misses his slob 05:00 :3 05:11 "Begining January 1st, 2016, the majority of usercane centers will be changing thier classifications for TD's and TS's. While the NUC, SMWC, and HTMC now classify a tropical depression as a user with 25-38 edits, and a tropical storms as a user with 39+ edits, ICON cuts those numbers in half, recognizing users with 10-19 edits as a tropical depression, and 20+ edits as a tropical storm.” I added this 05:13 HTMC has quit doing usercane advisories. 05:13 Oh 05:13 What centers still do usercane advisories? 05:14 ICON, NUC, SMWC, LUC and Akios center 05:14 Well, the NUC, the SMWC, ICON, and Akio's center IIRC. 05:14 And LUC 05:14 yes, and LUC. :p 05:15 Layten 05:15 Layten 05:15 Layten 05:15 Layteb 05:16 L-8-10 05:16 Pl-8-10 05:16 Playteb 05:16 Playteb 05:16 Pls 05:24 I'm larger than MG by 0.3 miles :3 05:25 k 05:25 lol 05:25 I'm over 4 times bigger than Darren 05:25 :3 05:26 Pls :p 05:28 :p 05:28 :p 05:28 :p 05:28 :p 05:28 :p 05:28 :3 05:30 I'm going you guys. See you when I get back from vacation Monday 05:30 (bye) 05:30 Bye! :p 05:31 Cya Monday! 05:31 (wave2) 05:32 We need to make a blog on CC or something, to bring on new users 05:32 That's advertising 05:32 heh 05:32 MH 05:32 you are allowed to do it on blogs there. 05:33 kek 05:33 Users do it all the time on blogs. 05:33 its just against the rules to do it in their chat. 05:33 We are advertising a wikia site lol 05:33 excessively. 05:33 So you want to make it 05:34 um 05:34 I'll do it 05:34 I'm not good at writing blogs. 05:34 *spams CC chat with HHW links* 05:34 ok 05:34 *MH gets banned* 05:34 :P 05:34 :3 05:47 ded 05:47 yep 05:50 Here I wrote it :3 05:50 Hello there Fandom users! Today I will be talking about Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki, which is a site that has been operating since 2010, and is the best place to create your own hypothetical storms! You can create hurricane seasons, individual storms, or anything tropical cyclones. You can use storms from any basin, or you can create your own! Its a rather small wikia with roughly over 20 active users. We have a large amount of staff that can help you with creating pages and managing templates if its not quite your strong suit. And a quite active chat room that is available if you want to stop by and chat! So if you like hurricanes and you like creating your own hypothetical storms, then we invite you to come and add to our 3,720+ pages, and to get to know you! 05:50 what 05:50 I'm writing a CC blog 05:51 Hi 05:52 Hi CPWCA 05:52 https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Nicole_2016-10-13_1655Z.jpg look at dis 05:52 Has everything been alright today? No incidents? 05:52 nope no incidents. 05:52 We've had it on CPW. 05:52 Him sending them over to the chat. 05:53 You have? :/ 05:53 At least the deal you made seemed to have worked. 05:53 Yeah 05:53 Here I made it http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DarrenDude/Hypothetical_Hurricanes_Wiki 05:55 This should bring us a few new users 05:57 I think we should try to get spotlighted just before June 05:57 Like in Late May. 05:57 as well 05:58 How do you get spotlighted? 05:58 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central_talk:Spotlights 05:58 do not add us yet 05:58 We need to do a lot of preparations before-hand. 05:59 Like categorizing pages. 05:59 etc. 05:59 Plus I want to time it right. 05:59 im (bk) :3 05:59 k 05:59 time it right? 05:59 I want it to be near the start of the hurricane season. 05:59 wat? 05:59 hi sass 05:59 Playten pls 05:59 hi 05:59 !savelogs 06:00 Attempting to save chat logs... 06:00 (mad) :p 06:00 Saved chat logs. 06:00 Sass we're talking about getting spotlighted again in May. 06:00 :P 06:00 Ok 06:00 I want it then so the timing is perfect. 06:00 :P 06:00 :p 06:00 why? 06:00 Laytewn 06:00 Layten * 06:00 Layten, what starts when May ends? Don't you know? 06:00 Laytewn 06:00 :p 06:00 k 06:01 lol 06:01 i get it now :p 06:01 :p 06:01 k 06:01 Yay, sass! :d 06:01 It would make no sense to do in the off-season. 06:01 So May. 06:01 When its closer. 06:01 nah, July :3 06:01 to the actual hurricane season. 06:01 SM pls 06:01 It's a little sad that we got more users from Alex than during Matthew 06:01 get HHW spotlighted for the hurricane season start :P 06:01 meh :p 06:01 When I joined, I didn't even know Alex happened :p 06:02 :p 06:02 :p 06:02 Bob just told me one day :∆ 06:02 :P 06:02 * :p 06:02 K den delta face 06:02 plsDabben :3 06:02 :P 06:02 Dabben pls 06:02 :P 06:02 (dab) 06:02 :3 06:02 :p 06:02 (epic) 06:02 (epic4) 06:03 (epic2) \ 06:03 (epic3) 06:03 :P 06:03 we have a lot of work ahead of us for preparations of the spotlight. 06:03 (epic) (epic2) (epic3) (epic4) :3 06:03 lmfao 06:06 Guys 06:06 ? 06:07 I have one request from you. 06:07 ? 06:07 When you make seasons. 06:07 ? 06:07 Try to categorize them. 06:07 i already do:p 06:07 :P * 06:07 It will save us from having to categorize a lot of them at once. 06:08 everyone stop categorising their pages :3 06:08 Okay 06:08 :P 06:08 Layten 06:08 I swear to jeebus 06:08 ? 06:08 :p 06:08 don't say that again. 06:08 ok 06:08 Or else you will find yourself in some time of punishment. 06:08 :/ 06:08 test 06:09 type * 06:12 ok ;( 06:12 i cant even joke about anymore? :/ 06:17 What happened? 06:18 nvm :/ 06:18 We're trying to get ourselves ready to be spotlighted in May. 06:18 May? 06:18 Yes, May. 06:18 May 31 :3 06:18 Just before the start of the hurricane season. 06:18 :3 06:18 I'm thinking Mid May 06:18 Since they take a week to respond. 06:19 May 31 :3 06:19 no 06:19 no 06:19 no 06:19 Hype you totally spammed recent changes :p 06:19 ? 06:19 That's why I put my bot flag on 06:19 I forgot to at first. 06:19 :P 06:19 !savelogs 06:19 ive got a fair few Wilma images incoming :3 06:19 Admins should be able to be able to promote themselves to bot lol 06:20 only a bureaucrat can do so? 06:20 yes 06:20 @ Layten 06:20 hmm 06:20 MH, I doubt they will do that for us. 06:20 We're lucky to even have the ability to promote bots at all. 06:21 k 06:21 i now have 1141 edits on ttornadoes :3 06:21 Did Staff respond to your autoconfirmed request? @Hype 06:21 1999 Moore, OK F5 tornado Hurricane Layten is the leader of Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki. This means he/she is like an EF6 tornado 06:21 1992 F5 tornado Hurricane Layten is a bureaucrat of Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki. This means he/she is like an EF5 tornado 06:21 2015 rochelle tornado Hurricane Layten is an administrator of Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki. This means he/she is like an EF4 tornado 06:21 :3 06:22 :p 06:22 k? 06:22 not yet 06:22 @ MH 06:22 :P 06:22 kek @Hype 06:22 06:22 Hi, my name is Layten. I am the adopted owner of this wiki. If you have any queries, please don't hesitate to leave me a message, and I will get back to you within 2 days. :3 06:22 :p 06:22 k 06:23 :p 06:23 omfg my phone charger is stuck in the USB port of my laptop again 06:23 yay its free :3 06:24 #IWin :3 06:24 hmm thats interesting :? 06:24 :/ 06:25 i cant promote to bot on tornadoes :/ 06:25 it would stop meappearing in wiki activity when all i do do a page is add categories 06:25 :/ 06:28 wb 06:28 hype i cant promote myself to bot on tornadoes 06:29 You can't do it on a wiki by default. 06:29 how do i do it then? :? 06:29 :/ * 06:29 meh 06:30 Just request them to make one of your alts a bot. 06:30 brb 06:30 ok 06:30 ill get patty made bot then 06:30 through staff? 06:33 bob? 06:33 Hey 06:33 what? 06:33 dyk how to get myself made a bot? 06:33 You have to ask wikia 06:33 (well, patty anyway) 06:33 staff? 06:33 *fandom staff 06:33 yes 06:33 ok 06:34 damn it 06:34 thats going to be fun :/ 06:34 :/ 06:34 Hey Garfield 06:34 can you do me a favour? 06:35 Me? 06:35 yes 06:35 I'm on the road using data 06:35 what do you want me to do? 06:35 i have an account called Layten Bot but its uncoded because icouldnt do it 06:36 think you can code it for me if i give you the details? 06:36 I can't code it right now I'll have to do it when I get home 06:36 ok 06:36 I'm on mobile 06:36 tell me when you get home then pls? 06:36 Probably not until around 2200 your time at least 06:36 im on till 0000 06:36 hi 06:37 wb* 06:37 I may not get home before then but if I do I'll code it for you 06:37 if I can 06:37 hey Mario 06:37 ok thx 06:37 np 06:37 Hi 06:37 lemme try getintoit a min 06:40 bob pm 2016 12 29